Chatting With Hyoutei
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [yaoi] Atobe always was blocked. Gakuto is annoying. Yuushi doesn't care less. Let the chaos begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chatting With Hyoutei

* * *

_Mukahi-Gakuto-sama signed on._

_Oshitari-Yuushi signed on._

_I-hate-Atobe signed on._

_Teddy-Bear-Chou signed on._

_Better-than-you signed on._

_Defeat-You-AllxxGekokujyou signed on._

_Marui-kun is awesome signed on._

_UsuMan1 signed on._

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Yuushi! Why didn't you use a name?

Oshitari-Yuushi: I did.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: No! I mean why didn't you change your name? You stuck with Oshitari Yuushi?

Marui-kun is awesome: Marui-kun is awesome!!!

Better-than-you: Ore-sama isn't happy that your screen name is "Marui-kun is awesome" Change it, na Kabaji?

UsuMan1: Usu.

I-Hate-Atobe: I hate you Atobe!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: We can tell, stupid.

Teddy-Bear-Chou: Shishido-san, I really don't think you should make your name like that... It's really not nice.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Yeah, listen to your seme.

I-Hate-You-Atobe: ...

_I-Hate-You-Atobe has changed his name to Gakuto-is-a-retard._

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: .…

Oshitari-Yuushi: Why am I even here?

Marui-kun is awesome: SUGOI! When I push this button I can block people!

_Better-Than-You has been blocked from this chat._

Marui-kun is awesome: What does it do?

_Mukahi-Gakuto-sama has been blocked from this chat._

Gakuto-is-a-retard: Finally! Thanks Jiroh!

Marui-kun is awesome: What did I do?

Gakuto-is-a-retard: You blocked Atobe and Gakuto! Yes! Finally!

Teddy-Bear-Chou: Shishido-san... that's not nice.

Oshitari-Yuushi: Who's "Defeat-You-AllxxGekokujyou"?

Gakuto-is-a-retard:...

Marui-kun is awesome: It's Hiyoshi!

Teddy-Bear-Chou: Where is he? Also, Oshitari-san, why don't you unblock the others?

Oshitari-Yuushi: Why do I have to do it?

_UsuMan1 has signed out._

_Mukahi-Gakuto-sama has been unblocked._

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Ok! Why did you block me?! You made me wait for two whole minutes!

_Mukahi-Gakuto-sama has been blocked._

Gakuto-is-a-retard: That was me.

Teddy-Bear-Chou: Shishido-san! That's mean! I'm signing out!

_Teddy-Bear-Chou has signed out._

Gakuto-is-a-retard: ...Choutaro signed out...

Defeat-You-AllxxGekokujyou: Gekokujyou.

Oshitari-Yuushi:... I'm leaving, this is boring me.

_Oshitari-Yuushi has signed out._

Marui-kun is awesome: What's this button do?

_Better-than-you was unblocked._

Better-than-you: Ok, who blocked Ore-sama? Was it _you_, Shishido?

Gakuto-is-a-retard: ...Talk to Jiroh.

Better-than-you: Ore-sama doesn't believe you.

Marui-kun is awesome: Atobe! Atobe! I pushed this button and then you got blocked!!! Sugoi!!!

Gakuto-is-a-retard: See?

Better-than-you: We seem to be missing a lot of people.

Defeat-you-allxxGekokujyou: Everyone signed out...

_Defeat-you-allxxGekokujyou has signed out._

Marui-kun is awesome: I'm going to invite someone!

_Bubblegum-tensai signed on._

Bubblegum-tensai: Hello, Jiroh, and other people I don't know.

Marui-kun is awesome: MARUI-KUN!!!!

Bubblegum-tensai: Ok... I believe this is Jiroh...

Better-than-you: Leave now! This is a Hyoutei chat!

Bubblegum-tensai:... Where is your team?

Gakuto-is-a-retard: This is stupid. Screw this. I'm leaving.

_Gakuto-is-a-retard has signed off._

Marui-kun is awesome: Only Atobe, Marui-kun, and I are here...

Bubblegum-tensai: Yup.

Better-than-you: Ore-sama would love to say that--

_Better-than-you has been blocked from this chat._

Marui-kun is awesome: Marui-kun... why did you block him?

Bubblegum-tensai: He annoys me.

* * *

Someone out there Atobe was cursing...

**Fin.**

If I should continue this, tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chatting With Hyoutei

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_Ore-sama has just signed in._

_Mukahi-Gakuto-sama has just signed in._

_Oshitari-Yuushi has just signed in._

_Teddy-Bear-Chou has just signed in._

_Silver-Pair has just signed in._

_Geki-Dasa has just signed in._

_Gekokujyou has just signed in._

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Who the hell's Silver-Pair? Is it _you,_ Shishido?

Geki-Dasa: I'm right here, stupid.

Teddy-Bear-Chou: ...Shishido-san, I'm not talking to you anymore...

Ore-sama: Silver-Pair is probably some idiot who went here on accident. Hey, Silver-Pair, leave now before Ore-sama calls Kabaji. Na, Kabaji?

_Usuman1 just signed in._

Usuman1: Usu!

_Usuman1 just signed out._

Geki-Dasa: ... That was odd...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: I know...

Gekokujyou: I'll defeat you all...

Ore-sama: Who is Silver-Pair? Answer me!

Silver-Pair: Huh? Oh, sorry! I fell asleep!

Teddy-Bear-Chou: Jiroh-san? Is that you?

Silver-Pair: Darn it!! I worked so hard for that name! I'm so disappointed!!!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: You sure are disappointed... you used "!!!"

Geki-Dasa: You mean exclamations?

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: DO YA KNOW EVERYTHING?

Geki-Dasa: -rolls eyes- more than you.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: That's very offensive! Back me up Yuushi!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: ...Yuushi? YUUSHI?!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: YUUSHI?!

Oshitari-Yuushi: ...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: YOU'RE ALIVE!!!

Geki-Dasa: Caps lock!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: SHUT UP!

Ore-sama: You don't want to be blocked again, do you, ne?

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: ...

_Gekokujyou just signed out._

Silver-Pair: Hiyoshi signed out...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Speaking of blocked... I heard you got blocked last night, Atobe.

Ore-sama: Oshitari, please keep your uke quiet.

Oshitari-Yuushi: ...

_Oshitari-Yuushi just signed out._

Silver-Pair: Ne, Ootori, why don't you talk?

Teddy-Bear-Chou: Shishido-san is mean...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: We heard you the first time. Why don't you just change your name?

Teddy-Bear-Chou: I can't... my parents don't allow me to. My name was made up when I was 7...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: ... XDDDDDDD

Geki-Dasa: Gakuto, go jump in a hole.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: What? Am I just supposed to pretend that wasn't funny?

Teddy-Bear-Chou: You are all very mean...

_Teddy-Bear-Chou just signed out._

Silver-Pair: What did I miss? I was sleeping again...

Ore-sama: Teddy-- er, Ore-sama means, Ootori signed off.

Silver-Pair: Oh...

_Silver-Pair is now xxMarui-kunxx_.

xxMarui-kunxx: Who's left?

Geki-Dasa: Well, this is boring... Only, Atobe, you, and I are left... and Gakuto.

Ore-sama: ...Shishido, get out.

Geki-Dasa: Never.

_Ponta just signed on._

Geki-Dasa: Who are you!?

Ponta: Che, mada mada dane.

Ore-sama: Echizen, get out! This is a Hyoutei chat. Ore-sama doesn't like non-Hyoutei people here.

Ponta: Make me.

Geki-Dasa: Yeah, I would say the same. I will not be silenced!!!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Who the hell's Ponta?!

Ponta: ...I think you're stupid.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: I know you! You're Echizen from Seigaku! Tell Kikumaru Eiji that I hate him.

Ponta: Why should I?

_xHoi-Hoi!x just signed in._

xHoi-Hoi!x: O'chibi! What are you doing on the computer?

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Ah-ha! It's Kikumaru Eiji! I HATE YOU!!!!

Geki-Dasa: -rolls eyes- We know... you say it EVERY DAY.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU.

Ponta: Mada mada dane...

xxMarui-kunxx: Is Fuji-kun here? If he is... HI FUJI-KUN!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!!

Ore-sama: Jiroh, your caps.

xxMarui-kunxx: I'm not wearing a hat...

Ore-sama: Never mind...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: I HATE YOU KIKUMARU EIJI!

xHoi-Hoi!x: Ah, Mukahi-kun from Hyoutei? Nice to see you here, nya!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: This is a Hyoutei chat! Get out!

_An-Angel-Tensai just signed in._

An-Angel-Tensai: Eiji, is that you?

xHoi-Hoi!x: Fuji?

An-Angel-Tensai: Yup. I decided to try the chat thing everyone was talking about. Why are you in the Hyoutei chat?

xHoi-Hoi!x: Because O'chibi is here!

An-Angel-Tensai: Echizen?

Ponta: Here...

Ore-sama: Excuse me! This is a private Hyoutei chat!

xxMarui-kunxx: ARE YOU FUJI-KUN!?! YAY!!! YOU ARE!!! HORRAY!!! REMEMBER ME?!

An-Angle-Tensai: Ah, you're Akutagawa Jiroh-kun from Hyoutei, right?

xxMarui-kunxx: YAY!! YOU REMEMBER ME!!!!

Geki-Dasa: This is dumb...

_Geki-Dasa just signed out._

_Lucky! just signed in._

Lucky!: Hello Pretty ladies!

(a minute later)

Lucky!: ...am I in the wrong chat?

Ponta: Mada Mada Dane...

Lucky!: Whoops! Sorry!

_Lucky! just signed out._

xHoi-Hoi!x: Nya, that was odd...

Ore-sama: Ore-sama agrees.

Ponta: ...

xxMarui-kunxx: FUJI-KUN!!! I WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER MATCH WITH YOU SOON!

An-Angel-Tensai: Ah, we'll think about it.

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: I HATE YOU KIKUMARU EIJI!

_Tensai! just signed on._

Tensai!: Yo!

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Tensai... O.o YUUSHI!?

Tensai!: I am very offended! I don't even know you!

xxMarui-kunxx: WOW!!! IT'S MARUI-KUN!!! I'M IN HEAVEN! BOTH FUJI-KUN AND MARUI-KUN!!!! YAY!!! SUGOI!!!

Ore-sama: Jiroh, the caps.

xxMarui-kunxx: Uh... I'm not wearing a hat...

Tensai!: I am a brilliant genius!!

Ore-sama: OK. GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT IN HYOUTEI!!!

Tensai!: I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!

An-Angel-Tensai: I feel unwelcomed... Are you saying I'm not supposed to be here? This isn't a private chat!

Ore-sama: ... WHY AM I HERE?

xxMarui-kunxx: I want cheese cake.

Tensai!: I have cheese cake! Strawberry... regular, which?

xxMarui-kunxx: I GET TO EAT YOUR CAKE?

Tensai!: Um... sure?

xxMarui-kunxx: YEAH!!! YAY!!!

_Demon-Akaya just signed on._

Tensai!: That's a dumb name, Akaya.

Demon-Akaya: ...is not.

Ore-sama: ...even more non-Hyoutei people...

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Hey, Kikumaru, want to chat in another room?

xHoi-Hoi!x: Why?

Mukahi-Gakuto-sama: Because I get to teach you everything about acrobatics.

xHoi-Hoi!x: Acrobatics are fun! I'll go!!

_Mukahi-Gakuto-sama just signed out._

_xHoi-Hoi!x just signed out._

_Random-boy just signed in._

Random-Boy: Is this Joe?

Demon-Akaya: Who the hell's Joe?!

Random-Boy: Oops, wrong chat!

_Random-Boy just signed out._

Ponta: Everyone is doing that...

Demon-Akaya: Echizen! Tell your buchou that I want a match!

Ponta: You tell him... I'm leaving, my dad is watching what I'm doing...

Ponta: Looks like my son is talking to girls!!! Ahh, what good times these are...

Ponta: That wasn't me.

_Ponta has just signed out._

Demon-Akaya: That was... odd...

Tensai!: Let's hope Niou won't come here.

Ore-sama: STOP CHATTING HERE!

Tensai!: SHUT UP!

_Ore-sama has been blocked from the chat._

(As soon as Atobe got kicked out again, he cursed...)

An-Angel-Tensai: I feel as though I'm the only Seigaku regular... Oh, well. See you.

_An-Angel-Tensai just signed out._

xxMarui-kunxx: I'm so sleepy...

Tensai!: Go to bed, Jiroh.

xxMarui-kunxx: Ok... See you later, Marui-kun...

_xxMarui-kunxx just signed out._

Tensai!: Looks like it's only us!

Demon-Akaya: Wait! I invited some people.

_LovePurple just signed on._

LovePurple: Kirihara-kun, I never knew you cared!

_LovePurple has been blocked from the chat._

(Mizuki secretly cursed.)

Demon-Akaya: Whoops! Wrong person!

Tensai!: Who was that?

Demon-Akaya: Some stalker boy that stalks me... He said I should join St. Rude-off. (lol, PUN!)

Tensai!: Yea, I know he STALKS you. That's why he's a stalker.

Data-Man: Akaya means St. Rudolph... not St. Rude-off.

Tensai!: O.o YANAGI?! WHEN DID YOU GET IN?!

Data-man: I was on invisible and I hacked in.

Tensai!: How'd you hack in?

Data-man: I didn't, I just wanted to say it.

Demon-Akaya: ... So it wasn't Rude-Off?

Data-man: RudOLPH.

Demon-Akaya: ... WHERE'S THAT?!

Data-man: ...

Tensai!: Uh-oh, Niou's coming... see ya!

_Tensai! just signed out._

Demon-Akaya: Awww, I have to go to bed...

Data-man: You should. Good kids sleep when their parents tell them to.

Demon-Akaya: I'm not a good kid... that's why I'm DEMON Akaya.

Data-man: Good tennis players sleep when their parents tell them to.

Demon-Akaya: REALLY?

Data-man: Yup.

_Demon-Akaya just signed out._

Data-man: I'm alone? Oh well... back to snooping around the internet...

* * *

"Yuuta-kun! They kicked me out!" Mizuki sobbed. "How could they?"

"I never knew Mizuki was so emotional, dane." Yanagisawa said.

"It's his monthly thing..." Atsushi replied.

Yuuta sighed. Sometimes he really wondered why he went to St. Rude-off... er, St. Rudolph.

* * *

An: ST. RUDE-OFF!! XD I am so funny! yeah, you may shoot/kick me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chatting With Hyoutei

I'm glad that everyone likes my story! Enjoy chapter 3! Please read the An at the end... thank you.

* * *

_Geki-Dasa just signed on._

_xxMarui-kunxx just signed on._

_Ore-sama just signed on._

_Mukahi-sama just signed on._

_Demon-Akaya just signed on._

_Yagyuu-Hiroshi just signed on._

Ore-sama: Ok, I know Demon-Akaya and Yagyuu-Hiroshi aren't Hyoutei regulars! Why are you here? Ore-sama demands to know!

xxMarui-kunxx: No Marui-kun? -cries-

Ore-sama: There, there, Jiroh. Ore-sama is better than them anyday.

Geki-Dasa: Pth, yeah right. -rolls eyes-

Ore-sama: Your regular spot is going down the drain.

Demon-Akaya: Hey, "Ore-sama"! Don't tell me what to do!

Yagyuu-Hiroshi: Akaya, please calm down.

Demon-Akaya: I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!!!

Geki-Dasa: I so believe you.

_Teddy-Bear-Chou just signed on._

_Ponta just signed on._

_Samurai-Echizen just signed on._

Teddy-Bear-Chou: I will talk to everyone besides Shishido-san.

Samurai-Echizen: So, my son has been talking to you guys...

Mukahi-sama: Who are you!?

Ore-sama: Certianly not a Hyoutei regular.

Ponta: Get out you idiot!

Ore-sama: How rude!

Ponta: I mean Samurai-Echizen!

Ore-sama: Oh...

_Tensai! just signed on._

Tensai!: Yo!

xxMarui-kunxx: MARUI-KUN!!! YOU ON!!! YEAH!!!

Ore-sama: Caps.

xxMarui-kunxx: I'm not wearing a hat...

Ore-sama: ...

Samurai-Echizen: So there _are_ girls here.

xxMarui-kunxx: MARUI-KUN GUESS WHAT?!

Tensai!: What?

xxMarui-kunxx: I BAKED YOU A CAKE!

Tensai!: ...

Ore-sama: ...

Ponta: Why is everyone so quiet?

Demon-Akaya: I was going to say that!

Teddy-Bear-Chou: ... (An: Please read A Cake For You to understand)

_xxHaruxx just signed on._

xxHaruxx: Hello, everyone.

Ore-sama: Who are you?!

xxHaruxx: Niou MasaHARU.

Samurai-Echizen: I get the feeling my son isn't talking to girls.

xxHaruxx: I can be a girl! When I cosplay!!

Samurai-Echizen: ...

_Samurai-Echizen just signed out._

Demon-Akaya: Niou-sempai cosplays as girls?!

Yagyuu-Hiroshi: YAGYUU... I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT.

xxHaruxx: Revenge for today, Niou-kun.

Yagyuu-Hiroshi: ...

Ponta: Mada Mada Dane.

Yagyuu-Hiroshi: You stay out of this!

Ponta: ... I can do whatever I want.

Ore-sama: This is Ore-sama's chat.

xxMarui-kunxx: Marui-kun... you don't want my cake?

Tensai!: I do... but don't you think Atobe needs it more? I mean, he has to run around without cake!

xxMarui-kunxx: I see! Atobe! Atobe! I'm going to give the cake to you!

Ore-sama: ... I hate you Marui Bunta.

Mukahi-sama: Hey! I need some attention!

Geki-Dasa: Choutaro, let's have practice.

Teddy-Bear-Chou: ...fine.

_Geki-Dasa just signed out._

_Teddy-Bear-Chou just signed out._

Mukahi-sama: ... I'm going to find Yuushi then.

_Mukahi-sama just signed out._

xxMarui-kunxx: skajd;sj

Ore-sama: Jiroh, are you sleeping again?

xxMarui-kunxx: Oops. Sorry!

Demon-Akaya: So... Yagyuu-sempai is Niou-sempai?

_Yagyuu-Hiroshi is now xTricksterx._

_xxHaruxx is now xGentlemanx._

xTricksterx: Yes, Akaya.

xGentlemanx: Yes, Akaya.

xTricksterx: Stop coping me!

xGentlemanx: It's not my fault! You are right next to me!

Demon-Akaya: Why are you typing if you're next to each other?!

Tensai!: Gotta eat my cake!

xxMarui-kunxx: Can I have some?

Demon-Akaya: Are you like, at Marui-sempai's house?

xxMarui-kunxx: How'd you know? I worked hard so that no one would know!!!

Tensai!: Come on, Jiroh.

_xxMarui-kunxx just signed out._

_Tensai! just signed out._

Ore-sama: Am I the only Hyoutei person left?

_Gekokujyou just signed on._

Gekokujyou: So, is everyone gone?

Demon-Akaya: Your buchou is still here.

Gekokujyou: ...darn.

Ore-sama: Hiyoshi, are you by any chance, spending your time chatting with Rikkaidai?

Gekokujyou: No, only Kirihara.

_Oshitari-Yuushi just on_.

Oshitari-Yuushi: Yagyuu-kun, are you on?

xGentlemanx: Yes, Oshitari-kun. How are you?

Ore-sama: Oshitari! are you chatting with Rikkaidai behind Ore-sama's back?

xTricksterx: Yagyuu! Are you chatting with Hyoutei behind my back?

Oshitari-Yuushi: yes.

xGentlemanx: Yes.

Ore-sama: Is everyone talking to other people?

_Lucky! just signed on._

Demon-Akaya: No, this isn't a room with pretty ladies, Lucky!

Lucky!: Are you Kirihara Akaya-kun?

Demon-Akaya: -sarcasm- How'd you know?

Lucky!: You know, you're cute.

Demon-Akaya: Just a second. I'm going to go barf.

Lucky!: Was it something I said?

xGentlemanx: Niou-kun, I am leaving your house to go home. See you later.

Oshitari-Yuushi: I thought you said you were coming over tonight.

xTricksterx: O.o YAGYUU! WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN I'M NOT AROUND?

xGentlemanx: Don't worry, Niou-kun. We're just friends.

xTricksterx: ...

_xGentlemanx just signed out._

_Oshitari-Yuushi just signed out._

Demon-Akaya: I'm back...

Lucky!: Yay, you're back! Don't worry! Throwing up is very common to some people!

Demon-Akaya: I'm glad I don't have to see your face.

Lucky!: ...why? You don't like me? or is it that my face is too awesome to handle?

Demon-Akaya: I don't like you.

Ore-sama: ...this is pointless, no one would listen to Ore-sama.

_Ore-sama has just signed out._

xTricksterx: No flirting with our Akaya.

Ponta: ...

Demon-Akaya: Ponta lives!

Ponta: ...

_An-Angel-Tensai just signed on._

_Rikkaidai-Buchou just signed on._

An-Angel-Tensai: Echizen, you're here?

Rikkaidai-Buchou: Akaya, how nice to see you here... and not cursing.

Demon-Akaya: 'Mura-buchou, someone is flirting with me!!!

Rikkaidai-Buchou: There, there, Akaya.

Data-man: Someone named Lucky! is flirting with him.

Demon-Akaya: Yeah...

_Fan-girl just signed on._

Fan-girl: I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Demon-Akaya: FAN GIRL!!! TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!

_Demon-Akaya just signed out._

_xTricksterx just signed out._

_Rikkaidai-Buchou just signed out._

_An-Angel-Tensai just signed out._

_Ponta just signed out._

_Lucky! just signed out._

Fan-girl: Everyone signed out?

_Fan-girl signed out._

* * *

Ok, since a review said this is not within the guild-lines... we have two choices:

1) this is the last chapter.

2) I make a new chapter but without chatting. Maybe I can put dialogue instead?

I might choose 2, if you like two, please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chatting With Hyoutei

Thanks for all your reviews! Oh, to answer questions:

To Forgotten Hiyoshi: Geki Dasa? Lol, I used to know what it was, but I forgot... someone who knows, please tell me also... XD (man, I am stupid)

* * *

It was a beautiful day at camp. No, it wasn't for tennis practice, it was because the coaches decided that they team members should get to know each other. Of course, not many came... until the coaches bribed them with whatever they wanted.

"I can't believe it!" Shishido shouted.

"I know!" Gakuto cried. He shared a room with Shishido. "These walls would look _so_ much better in pink!"

Shishido hit him in the back to the head. "No stupid! That the fan girls are all over the chat room! We can't get in and talk about random things only we talk about! Those fan girls kill! KILL!" He shouted.

"Inside voices please." Gakuto whispered.

Shishido hit him again.

Oshitari opened the door to the two's room. "Atobe called us to go to the cafeteria."

Shishido shrugged. Gakuto follow after Oshitari.

* * *

"For those of you all who got on the internet and chats, you might all know that the Hyoutei chat room is infested with fan girls." Atobe announced.

"How'd they get our password?" Shishido cried.

Yanagi took out some graph paper and started to scribble something on it. "Hmm... according to my data, fan girls study so much about us, it is almost as if they think exactly like us..."

"And according to my data," Inui continued, "Atobe was the person who made the password. Since he is so popular, many fan girls can see through the password..."

"And according to MY data," Mizuki said, "His pass--"

"I didn't know you had data, Mitsuki-chan. I always thought that you don't think." Fuji said, but it sounded so innocent...

Mizuki went to sulk in a corner. Yuuta went to comfort him.

Atsushi picked up the paper Mizuki scribbled his data in. "And according to Mizuki's data, Atobe's password is... Jiroh?"

Marui gave Atobe a death glare.

"No wonder it was so easy for them to get on!" Shishido shouted. He pointed to Atobe. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Atobe glared at Shishido.

"Oh, and Mizuki likes Kirihara Akaya's hair." Atsushi finished. He crumpled the paper up and threw it at a random direction... it hit Mizuki on the back, but no one cared.

Akaya snatched Kisarazu Ryou's hat (he was sitting next to him for some reason) and put it on. Why does everyone talk about his hair?

Ryou frowned. He took the hat back. Akaya pulled it. Ryou pulled it even more.

"I want the hat!" Akaya cried.

"Give me back my hat." Ryou demanded. (Kisarazu Ryou is referred to as Ryou; Shishido Ryou is referred to as Shishido, ok?)

"I need it to hide my hair!" Akaya pulled harder.

"It's my hat!" Ryou cried.

Sanada sighed. He couldn't believe that Akaya would fight with someone over a HAT.

Atsushi got up and ran to his brother, he too snatched the hat. "Don't worry, Ryou. I'll help." He said.

His brother nodded.

"Give me the hat!" Akaya shouted.

Niou smirked; he decided that he wanted to cause... more trouble. He snatched the hat. "I want the hat too!" He cried.

Sanada wanted to jump out a fifty story building. Yukimura gave him a comforting speech about NOT killing Akaya and NOT jumping out a fifty story building... or any other type of high building.

Yagyuu held on to Niou by the waist and pulled up. "Niou-kun, please don't cause too much trouble."

"Aww, I never knew you cared Yagyuu..." Niou said in a fake sweet voice.

Yagyuu let go. "You're right... I don't." He returned to his seat (next to Oshitari) and sat down.

"Give me the hat!" The twins both shouted.

"No! I want the hat!" Akaya shouted.

"It's mine!" Niou shouted.

Atobe twitched. He was so ignored here!

Mizuki continued sulking and sobbing. "He was mean to me, Yuuta-kun!"

Yuuta silently chanted. "Only the beginning of the month. Only the beginning of the month." After this, Mizuki would stop being so emotional... Yuuta continued to comfort Mizuki. Now seriously, at times like these he wonders why he went to this school.

People started to chat. Many people decided to play tennis with they pencils and small pieces of paper.

"QUIET!!!" Ryoma shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ryoma.

"Thanks." He pulled his cap down and went back to sleep.

The room was quiet.

"I'M AWAKE!" Jiroh shouted. The shout from Ryoma probably woke him up.

Marui pat Jiroh's back and whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Jiroh curled up in his soft and comfy chair and fell asleep. How he got that chair while everyone got a regular plastic chair ask Atobe.

"I win!" Kamio cried. He had just beaten Shinji in a paper tennis match.

"I'll beat you. You know I will win. You can never beat me more than once because it wouldn't be like you. Unless someone dressed up as you and played as you... then you'd be cheating..." He continued mumbling.

Kamio sweat dropped. He "served" the paper ball.

"I WANT THE HAT!" Akaya shouted.

Sengoku decided to sit on the other side of Akaya. "I'll get you a hat!" Sengoku said.

"On second thought... I want to switch places with you." Akaya said to Ryou.

"No."

"WHY?"

"Because you annoy me."

"Please?"

"No."

Akaya continued to annoy Ryou.

Sanada wanted to stab himself with his pencil... but we all know the pencil was very dull and couldn't hurt a fly! Wait, it can but it can't hurt a Sanada!

Momo whined about being hungry. Kaidoh told him to shut up... which resulted as the usual yelling and fighting. Oishi tried to stop them.

Gakuto was boasting in front of Kikumaru, who had no idea what was happening...

Oshitari was talking to Yagyuu. They seem to be very interested in their conversation.

After being ignored by Akaya, Sengoku got bored. Yanagisawa decided to talk to Sengoku... what was the topic? What else than cute girls?

Fuji was drawing a seven page comic on "how to kill a Mizuki". At least he wrote the name right...

Tezuka was reading.

Atobe was ranting about how he wasn't the star.

Shishido was talking to Choutaro about tennis! Duh!

Hiyoshi was writing about how he would defeat everyone. Gekokujyou!!!

Kabaji was... Kabaji.

Inui and Yanagi, also known as the Professor and the Doctor, decided to talk about DATA. Yanagi said that his data was better which made Inui mad... then Inui talked about Inui juice, Yanagi shuddered.

Ryoma was desperately trying to sleep.

Jiroh had drool on his paper.

Shinji beat Kamio in one game and he started mumbling about kitties... odd.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Atobe shouted. "Ore-sama doesn't enjoy raising his voice."

Everyone ignored him.

Atobe started to twitch. He was ATOBE KEIGO! Who wouldn't stop to listen to him? He sulked next to Mizuki. The two had a conversation about clothing...

Yuuta decided that he wanted lunch. It was a good thing he took his bag with him, his sister made him a pie that he saved for this day! He happily ate the whole thing.

Coach Ryuuzaki opened the door, "Sorry I was late, kids, I--" She stopped. Everything was a mess! She closed the door, maybe this was the wrong room...

* * *

End Chapter.

I know this is yaoi, but if you want a specific pairing you can ask me and I'll try to add it in, ok?

I will refer to Kisarazu Ryou as Ryou from now on.

Shishido will be referred to as Shishido, unless Kisarazu Ryou wasn't there.

Thanks again for reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chatting With Hyoutei

Wow, lots of pairings... but I'm going to only put small hints, ok?

* * *

The second time Ryuuzaki came in, it was more chaotic. She sighed. She knew she should have faked sickness...

Tezuka was getting annoyed... very, very annoyed. He couldn't read the next chapter! Everyone was being really crazy... How couldn't anyone concentrate?!

He had it. He got up from his seat and called out, "Everyone run 200 laps around camp!"

Silence was heard...

"Now!"

More silence. The only thing that was heard now was Fuji's pencil.

"NOW!" Tezuka repeated.

More silence...

"Or you drink Inui juice for the whole time you're in camp."

Many people bolted out the door. Only Fuji, Sanada, Yukimura, Atobe, Mizuki (these two were still sulking), and Tezuka were left.

Fuji was too interested in his comic. He was on page thirteen!

Yukimura was trying his best to hold back Sanada so he won't kill himself.

"Gen, calm down..." Yukimura said.

Sanada desperately wanted to jump out this building...

---

"Alright! 200 laps done!" Momo said.

"And it only too us..." Eiji looked at his watch, "1 hour."

Kirihara licked his lips. "I can run more."

"No one cares about your needs, Akaya." Niou said.

Kirihara frowned.

"Rhythm ni noru ze!" Kamio shouted. He continued running.

Shinji was trying his very best to run after Kamio. He was mumbling something along the lines of, "Have to beat Kamio..."

"What's with them?" Momo asked.

Inui popped out of nowhere. "Shinji and Kamio are in a bet. They are trying to see whose better."

"Nya, why?"

Inui shrugged.

Momo and Eiji gasped. Inui doesn't know?! What has the world gone to? Oh noes! The next thing we know, Inui juices taste good!

Renji popped in. "I think I can answer." He said.

Inui twitched. He hated when he didn't know the answer... Renji beats him once again! No!!!

"Well..." Renji started. "I heard that Itsuki for Rokkaku asked who was better and why... so they decided to see who was better."

Eiji nodded. "I see..."

* * *

Atobe was having a great conversation with Mizuki.

"So... the purple is good with that?" He asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah. I tried."

Atobe just nodded in reply.

"So," Mizuki said. "How do you like tango?"

"Ore-sama likes it."

"I heard you and Sanada-kun from Rikkaidai went to the same show."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing... just wanted to say it."

Atobe wanted to slap him. Really... he did.

"Why was I talking to you again?"

"Because we're in the sulk corner."

Another piece of paper hit Mizuki in the back of the head. It said, "Look at my new comic, Mitsuki-chan."

A giant binder hit in the back. "Ow!" He cried.

"'How to Kill Mizuki' by Fuji Syuusuke." Atobe read.

Mizuki flipped the first page. There were many beautifully illustrated drawings on how to kill Mizuki.

"He's got talent." Atobe commented.

Mizuki wanted to slap Atobe.

* * *

Meh, I got bored... Someone give me a clue on what to write. XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Chatting With Hyoutei

Looks like this isn't a Hyoutei story anymore, huh? Well it still is! Believe it! (been watching too much English Naruto...)

* * *

Every returned to the room after Kamio and Shinji finished their little "race". Kamio obviously won.

Ryuuzaki finally decided that she should go in. She secretly thanked Tezuka and Inui juice...

"Ok, since this camp isn't about tennis, we don't need to practice. If you want, practice at your own time! It's not much since we have a contest." Coach Ryuuzaki announced.

"A competition, eh?" Akaya said. "I won't lose."

"This isn't really a contest; we just want to see if your team can work together. You have a month. One whole month to create a play and make the costumes. We will score you and your team on how well you made it. The winner... gets..." Ryuuzaki was looking around. She checked her pocket. "Oh, you get this coupon!"

"Why would we want a coupon?" Ryoma asked.

"This gets you to be the leader for a week. You can tell anyone here what to do."

Fuji smiled. Let's check what he's thinking, ne?

_"Mitsuki-chan, you have to jump down this building!" Fuji said._

_"Fuji-kun, how I wish to kill myself." A really ugly version of Mizuki said. He jumped down a building, and suddenly there was hot magma coming from out of nowhere._

_Fuji smiled._

Kikumaru was sitting next to him. He looked at Fuji.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan has that look on his face... what could he be thinking? Let's hope he's thinking about teddy bears or something..."

Atobe, in the sulk corner, had a thought...

_"Do you need anything, Atobe-sama?" Tezuka asked. _

_"Ah. Nothing, you may leave, slave." Atobe said. He was _so_ enjoying this. This is his type of camp!_

_"Atobe-sama," Jiroh said, appearing out of nowhere. "What do you want to do?"_

_"Jiroh..." Atobe started._

_Suddenly Jiroh disappeared! Atobe looked in surprise... then Sanada appeared in his place._

_Atobe screamed._

Really, Atobe screamed. Everyone was giving him a weird look.

Shishido shook his head. He didn't know this guy! He really didn't! Believe him!

Gakuto had a thought...

_"Nya, Mukahi-sama, you are so awesome. You are so better than me. What should I do?" Kikumaru asked._

_"Go jump down a well." Gakuto ordered._

_"As you wish, Mukahi-sama. Have I also mentioned that you are better than me?" Kikumaru asked. He proceeded to jump down a giant well._

_"This is life..." Gakuto said._

Gakuto gave a sigh. He looked like those school girls with giant crushes.

Oshitari and Tezuka had almost the same thought...

_Oshitari/Tezuka was reading while everyone was sitting there. Doing nothing..._

Simple thoughts...

Akaya thought of something...

_"I AM THE ALMIGHT AKAYA!! BOW DOWN TO ME!" He shouted._

_Everyone was worshiping him._

Sanada wanted to slap himself. If he had that ticket he would make everyone stand there like statues... or at least... that's what he said to Yukimura.

Ryuuzaki looked around the room. Many people had that dreamy look on their faces. She shouted, "YOU HAVE ONE MONTH! THINK OF SOMETHING FOR YOUR TEAM! GO!" She ran out the door.

Fuji smiled. He was going to win! WIN I TELLS YOU!!! WIN!

"Nya, how about something simple like fairy tales?" Eiji suggested.

Oishi nodded. "Almost everyone has heard of it."

"How about Snow White?" Momo asked. "Kaidoh can be the princess."

Kaidoh twitched. He hissed at Momo. "What did you say, you stupid idiot?"

"You want a fight?"

"Why not? Fshuuuu..."

Oishi had to stop them.

"I agree with Snow White, but not the Kaidoh thing..." Ryoma said.

"O'chibi! You can be the princess!"

"Yadda."

"Nya, why? You would look great!" Eiji bounced around.

"YADDA!" Ryoma shouted.

"Fujiko-chan? Do you want to be the princess?"

Fuji continued to smile. "I don't mind, Echizen can be Snow White if he wants to."

"I DON'T want to."

"Eiji, why not you be Snow White?" Fuji asked.

"Nya? Should I?" Eiji asked.

Oishi nodded in agreement. "You would look great!"

"Then I will be!!" He cried.

Ryoma sat down. "Fuji-sempai should be the evil queen."

"Why Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked.

"Because he is EVIL." Mizuki said popping out of nowhere.

"I'm not evil, Mitsuki-chan. I'm just a nice little boy." Fuji said.

Mizuki sunk away mumbling, "Evil...Evil..."

"I guess Fuji could be the evil queen..." Oishi said. "What do you think, Tezuka and Inui?"

Inui was too busy trying to get more data than Renji to care. He was also laughing like a maniac.

Kaidoh back away slowly from his sempai.

Tezuka looked like he wouldn't care.

"Ok, Fuji, you're queen and Eiji is the princess. Everyone else is a dwarf." Oishi said.

* * *

"I SAY WE MAKE IT ANIME!" Akaya shouted.

Marui popped a bubble. "Yeah, anime!"

Sanada sighed. He knew reading manga was good for something... good thing he read some when he was... ten.

Yukimura smiled a smile much like Fuji... odd.

Jackal was busy wonder why he was there. Was he only here to baby-sit Akaya?

"Anime?" Renji asked.

"What? You never heard of anime?" Akaya replied.

"No, I mean, what type of anime?"

Niou smirked. "YAOI!!!"

Silence...

"Never mind."

"Um... NARUTO!" Akaya shouted.

"Akaya, you expect us to make a play of... NARUTO?" Sanada asked.

"Is it bad?"

"Not really..." Bunta said.

"NARUTO IT IS!" Akaya shouted once more. Wow, he sure loves yelling. "Marui-sempai can be Sakura!"

Bunta glared at Akaya and hit him in the back of the head.

"Mura-buchou! Marui-sempai hit me!!" Akaya whined.

"I can be um... Naruto!" Niou suggested.

"You watch anime?" Bunta asked.

"No... I read manga."

"...is there _anyone_ here that doesn't have anything to do with anime and manga?" Renji asked.

Silence once more.

"..."

Awkward silence, ne?

* * *

"OK! WE'RE MAKING A PLAY ABOUT..." Gakuto shouted. He looked at Jiroh. "SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" Shishido shouted back.

"...did someone say sleeping beauty?" Jiroh said. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You get to be her!" Gakuto cried.

"Who's the prince?" Jiroh asked. He was getting a bit hyper again.

"Ore-sama!"

"Shishido-san..." Choutaro suggested.

"Mukahi-sama!" Gakuto cried.

"Hiyoshi." Oshitari didn't care; he just said a random name.

Hiyoshi shrugged. "Gekokujyou."

"MARUI-KUN!" Jiroh suggested.

"Marui isn't in this school." Shishido said.

"Awwww..."

"Hiyoshi." Said Shishido.

"Why is everyone suggesting me?" Hiyoshi asked.

Shishido shrugged. "I just wanted to."

"Gakuto, Shishido, and Ootori can be the fairy people!" Jiroh cried.

Shishido frowned. "I am NOT wearing a dress."

"You don't have a choice." Gakuto said.

Jiroh pointed to Atobe. "YOU CAN BE THE EVIL WHITCH!"

Atobe gasped. Him? Witch? Oh no!

"IT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!" Jiroh shouted.

Oshitari just stood there.

"What's Oshitari?"

"Um... HE'S THE EVIL MINION!!! WAIT!! OSHITARI AND ATOBE SHOULD SWTICH ROLES!" Jiroh shouted.

Atobe twitched. It wasn't worst enough that he has to be the evil witch? Now he has to be someone's minion? Oh joy...

Gakuto jumped. "Ok! We got everything!"

"I'll win that prize!" Shishido cried.

"Wait... if we win, who would get the prize?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Ask the coach?"

Awkward silence...

* * *

Hiyoshi finally had sometime to think... if he had won that prize...

_"HIYOSHI-SAMA THE GOD!" Someone shouted._

_Hiyoshi was sitting on a throne and wearing a crown. "Yes, worship me, fools! I told you Gekokujyou works!"_

_"YES HIYOSHI-SAMA."_

_Hiyoshi secretly evil laughed. _

Who knew Hiyoshi was that evil? It's always the quiet ones...

* * *

An: Lol, I have to confess that I haven't read fairy tales... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chatting With Hyoutei

Lol, I need help. Does anyone know the name of Sleeping Beauty? Yes, I'm the type of loser/idiot that would forget. XDDD Also, does anyone know the name of everyone else in Sleeping Beauty?

* * *

Seigaku...

"Yosh! Let's get started on the costumes!" Oishi cried.

"Yeah!" Eiji cried; equally as energetic as Oishi (or more since this is EIJI).

"Wait sempai-tachi..." Momo said.

"What Momo?" Eiji asked. "Nya, you made me lose my concentration again..."

"Sorry Eiji-sempai, but where are we going to get the materials?"

There was a long and awkward silence. No body had an answer.

"Where _are_ we going to get the materials, nya?" Eiji asked. "Ne, Oishi! Do you know?"

Oishi shook his head. "Inui? Tezuka?"

Inui was still laughing like the maniac he is. "I'm going to beat Renji at data this time!!" He kept saying. Kaidoh decided to stand next to Ryoma, who was standing next to Tezuka who was no where near Inui.

Tezuka shook his head also. "Ryuuzaki-sensei never told us, but if we're starting, everyone don't let your guard down." (Also known as "Yudan sezu ni ikou" (?) right?)

"We would _love _to start, nya, but we don't have the materials..."

Renji suddenly popped out of nowhere making Eiji jump. "Tezuka-san, here is the paper your coach gave to everyone. Sadaharu was supposed to give it to you but I think he's going through an 'episode' if you know what I mean." He handed Tezuka a small slip of paper.

"Ah, thanks."

"No problem." He looked at Inui for a while. "Make sure he gets some rest... I think he finally lost it." Then he used his super awesome "RENJI POWER" and just disappeared... well, not really, he just walked away... AWESOMELY.

"What does it say, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

Tezuka unfolded the small piece of paper. Fuji peered over Tezuka's shoulders. "Materials are at the coaches' lounge. If you want some please ask the coaches. You may ask for how many much you need but only if you need them. Have fun." Fuji read.

"Che, 'have fun'? I rather be playing tennis." Ryoma said.

"You're right Echizen, but this is a competition! We can't lose!" Momo cried.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."

"What's that supposed to mean, Echizen?"

* * *

Hyoutei... (Our _favorite_ school)

"OK, OK! YOU'RE GOING TO BE WEARING PURPLE BECAUSE YOU'RE EVIL AND STUFF!" Jiroh shouted while pointing at Atobe.

Atobe frowned more than he was frowning before. "Evil? Ore-sama? That's not possible..." He muttered.

"It so is possible." Gakuto whispered to Shishido. The two held back laughter.

Atobe gave the two a very evil ATOBE glare.

"OK! OK!" Jiroh pointed to Shishido. "YOU CAN WEAR BLUE AND STUFF!!!"

"Sheesh, quiet down would ya? You want everyone to hear our plans?"

"Shishido-san, I'm sure blue would look great on you."

Shishido blushed and coughed. "Uh, thanks Choutaro... I guess."

Gakuto coughed a bit from holding back his laughter. "Well you two seem to be getting along."

Shishido got redder and glared at Gakuto. If looks could kill, which I'm glad it doesn't, Gakuto would be a pool of blood right now. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing... nothing."

"OSHITARI CAN WEAR A PRETTY DRESS AND STUFF!" Jiroh exclaimed. "Oh oh! And Atobe can be the dragon!!"

Atobe started to twitch. He is _so_ not evil!

"OH! HIYOSHI, HIYOSHI! YOU CAN HAVE A GIANT SWORD THAT CAN HACK THROUGH PEOPLE!!!"

"... giant... sword?" Hiyoshi asked.

"I guess taking him to watch Naruto marathons wasn't a good idea..." Shishido whispered to Gakuto.

"Jiroh-san, he's a prince, not a serial killer." Choutaro said.

"COOL! I WANT TO KILL CEREAL!" (My lame attempt to make a pun/joke)

"It's serial, not cereal, Jiroh." Shishido told him.

"How do you kill cereal?" Gakuto asked. "The thing is dead."

"That's what I mean!" Shishido shouted.

"Gakuto, he means serial as in a killer." Yuushi said. Where was he for the last few minutes of this chapter? Reading?

"Cereal?" Gakuto asked.

"See real?" Jiroh asked.

"IT'S SERIAL! SERIAL!!!" Shishido shouted.

Atobe desperately wanted to cry. "My own team can't tell the difference between cereal, serial, and see real..." He decided to continue drawing on the floor. How can he draw on wood? Because he's ATOBE! He can do anything!

Hiyoshi sighed. When he rules the camp, he had to make sure that the words cereal, serial, and see real were forbidden among Hyoutei. But then again, when he rules, he would make everyone his slave... so he didn't care.

Kabaji was just... there. Everyone decided that he should be a... TREE!!! Isn't that cool?

Let's leave Hyoutei and their odd fight and see Rikkaidai...

* * *

Rikkaidai!

"I wanna be Naruto!" Akaya whined.

"Too bad, brat!"

"Mura-buchou! I want to be Naruto!!!"

"Come on, Akaya, why can't you give up being Naruto? I am Naruto!" Niou said.

"But I'm shorter than you!!!"

Another awkward silence. Rikkaidai always has that much silence, huh?

"...I'll be Gaara then..." Akaya said.

Niou chuckled. "You're short enough to be him!"

Akaya frown and glared at Niou. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing." Niou faced Marui. "You can be Chouji."

"..." Marui slapped Niou. Yes, SLAPPED.

Sanada slapped Niou for the heck of it.

"Did you just...?! You slapped me!" Niou cried.

"I don't want to be Sakura OR Chouji."

"I just enjoy slapping people." Sanada slapped Niou again.

"Yukimura! Sanada-san is slapping me!"

"Gen. Stop slapping the boy." He said.

Sanada sighed. He was having fun...

Awkward silence...

Let's get back to Hyoutei ok?

* * *

HYOUTEI!

"SERIAL!!!" Shishido shouted.

"CEREAL!" Gakuto shouted.

"See real?" Jiroh asked.

Atobe wanted to cry so very much, oh so very much. WHY WAS HE STUCK WITH RETARDS?! Except Jiroh, he's just curious.

"SE-- OH NEVER MIND!!! CHOUTARO, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Shishido cried.

"How?" Choutaro asked.

Shishido ran to the window and opened it.

"Shishido-san... I don't think you should jump out..."

"JUMP OUT SHISHIDO! IT'LL BE FUN!" Gakuto cried.

Shishido peered out the window. "I forgot we're on the third floor..." He said.

"JUST JUMP!" Gakuto cried.

"I'm not that stupid, GAKUTO."

"See real?" Jiroh asked again.

Atobe sighed. He needs a vacation...

End Chapter!

* * *

The cereal part is from my school... This kid in my class used to think a serial killer is a cereal killer.


End file.
